After Gillian
by Ukkie
Summary: What happened after Starsky and Hutch busted Grossman at the theatre?


Gillian; the day after!

It had been a very exhausting and stressful evening and night for both Starsky and Hutch. Hutch mourned his murdered Gillian and Starsky tried to deal with the end result of his well meant attempt to get Gillian out of Hutch's life. He feared Hutch's reaction if he'd ever find out about it and he vowed to himself to never ever tell Hutch! Hutch was still in shock after discovering that his beloved Gillian was dead and, as if that wasn't bad enough, that she was a hooker and worked for the Grossmans! He didn't want to believe it but the evidence was there and couldn't be denied. He hated Grossman for what he had made Gillian do and it had felt so good to see the man lie down the stairs whimpering and pleading for his life! With great satisfaction he had cuffed the weasel and even read him his rights but now, on their way to the car, he wished he'd have killed him. He wished it so hard his hands clenched to fists and he started panting from building anger and hurt. He bit his lower lip to keep from screaming in the still dark early morning. How could he ever deal with the pain and the betrayal he wondered.

A comforting hand took his tensed left arm and Starsky said " It will be alright Hutch, it will be alright. I promise you."

"Will it ?" he didn't look up but kept staring at his right hand as if he'd never seen it before. "how do you know? How can it ever be alright again? I trusted her and she lied to me!" He was shouting now and it felt good to be angry instead of hurt. He turned to Starsky and whispered "I loved her. I loved her"

"I know Hutch, I know. And she loved you too! She would give it all up for you! Everything she had she would give up for _you_!" Starsky tried to calm down the agitated, devastated blond but Hutch wouldn't calm down. He wanted to scream and shout to get rid of the hurt, the pain and the emptiness in his heart. He had dreamed of a life with Gillian and it was taken away from him in just a few seconds. Now, standing next to his car in the very early morning after a horrible night he lost the last bit of self control he had and grabbed Starsky's shirt in utter despair and shouted in the quiet morning "How do you know? How can you know what she would do!! How do you know she would give it all up?" He froze, stared at Starsky and asked " How do you know all that?"

Starsky bit his lip and stared at Hutch's hands still clutching his shirt. He could kick himself for letting the secret almost slip away so easily. Great Davey, good job! So far for keeping a lid on it! How are ya gonna get yourself outta this, huh?" He felt Hutch's eyes on him burning with anger and sorrow.

Hutch looked at the bowed curly head and a feeling of dread entered his heart " How do you know, buddy?" There was a dangerous edge in the soft voice and Starsky suddenly knew how the bad guys must feel when interrogated by an angry big blond!

He shook his head still trying to keep the secret but at the same time knowing he was on a losing streak.

"Please Hutch" he almost begged "Let's go home and drink until we forget all about this for a while, huh? Whatta ya say?"

"How…..do…..you…..know?!" Hutch was not about to let go and his hands clutched Starsky's shirt tighter.

"I" Starsky started but couldn't go on. There was a lump in his throat and he tried to swallow it away "I saw her…."

He was interrupted by Hutch and released from the tight grip on his shirt. "You what?"

Starsky closed his eyes and with all the courage he could gather he blurted out " I went to see her yesterday afternoon"

A deadly silence followed that statement and Starsky hardly dared breathing. He expected an angry reply or even maybe another blow but nothing happened! Looking up carefully he saw the look on his partner's face and felt his heart break. Disbelief followed by devastation and hurt, it all crossed Hutch's face in a matter of seconds. Then anger took over and Hutch snapped "Why?"

Time for the truth now, Starsky knew, and braced himself mentally. "I wanted her to get away from here"

"Why?" a growl this time.

"I'd seen her at the massage parlor when I was looking for the girl to fix my shoulder" Starsky confessed "I offered her money …" that was as far as he got! With a tormented cry coming from the centre of his soul Hutch pushed his partner away and jumped in his car. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb leaving a shaken Starsky behind!

Hutch drove without knowing where and it was more luck than anything else that he stayed on the road and never hit anything. He had no idea where to go and finally, when dawn broke through he found himself in front of his own apartment. Confused and heartbroken he entered his place, closed the door and let himself slide to the floor.

Starsky stood there and saw Hutch take off like possessed . He felt helpless and for a second didn't know what to do. Then he realized he was left behind and slowly turned around to the theatre they'd just left. There were still some officers collecting the last items of evidence and Starsky walked to one of them asking for a ride home." We're almost done here, sir" the man said, a bit curious "If you can wait a minute I'll take you home."

Starsky nodded and waited while his thoughts were running wild and a feeling of dread came over him. "Are you almost done?" He wanted out of here and see if Hutch was alright. The way the blond had been acting made Starsky nervous and fearing for his friend's sanity or even his life! He had no idea where Hutch was heading or what he would do in his state of mind! The man just lost his love and felt betrayed by his best friend and Starsky wasn't sure what he himself would do in those circumstances. His mind was working overtime showing him all kind of scenarios and none of them was even a little bit reassuring!

"Yes, we're done here, sir. I'm ready to take you where you want to" The officer smiled but the smile disappeared when he saw the look on Starsky's face. "Are you alright, sir?"he asked "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, take me home!" Starsky snapped and turned around, followed by the officer.

Outside he waited for the black and white driven by the friendly officer and soon they were on their way to Starsky's apartment at Ridgeway. He had thought about going to Hutch's place but decided it might be better to ring first. He didn't think Hutch would want to see him now and he had no intention to upset the blond even more than he already was. But something inside him kept nagging and halfway the ride home he said "Would you first drive by Venice Place, please?"

The young officer looked surprised but just answered "Of course, sir" and made a turn to the right.

To Starsky's relief he saw Hutch's battered car parked in front of the house and knowing his friend had made it home he sighed and instructed "Now to my place, please. And as fast as you can!"

His driver nodded and stepped on it so that in no time Starsky finally entered his own apartment.

Tired beyond words he closed the door and headed for the phone. He dialed Hutch's number but nobody answered. Contemplating what to do Starsky decided to wait an hour and then try it again. Maybe his friend was in the shower or had fallen asleep. The man was exhausted too after all and maybe some sleep would make him feel a bit better. He sat down on the couch and let the entire evening and night go through his mind. His jaw still hurt a bit and was probably bruised but that didn't matter now. What really mattered, Starsky thought, was the way he had tried to protect Hutch from being hurt and it all backfired to explode right in his face! He never should have….. he stopped his thoughts there and shrugged. Should have is too late now Davey, he scolded himself. You just made a big mistake and you and Hutch are both paying for that dearly! "How can I ever make it right again?" he asked the silent room "How can I make him trust me again? How can I convince him I just wanted to protect him?" He picked up the phone again and dialed Hutch's number. Three, four, five times the phone rang but no one answered. Getting really worried now Starsky started pacing the room. Where are you buddy, he thought, and what are you doing? You need me, I know you need me. Please, be alright! "Please, be alright" he said the words out loud and was startled by his own voice. He looked outside to see that the sun was shining and he realized the horrible night had come to an end. Making a decision he fished his car keys out of his pocket and headed for his car. To find it wasn't there! "T'riffic" he muttered impatiently. The Torino was still parked at Gillian's he remembered. They had taken Hutch's car to drive to the theatre to bust Grossman. He ran back to the house to call a cab but decided to call Dobey instead. Because it was still early he dialed Dobey's home number. While waiting for the connection he thought about what to say and especially what not to say! He couldn't tell Dobey about his visit to Gillian the other day and wouldn't tell that Hutch had left, leaving him behind! His train of thoughts was interrupted by a woman's voice. Edith answered the phone and Starsky asked "Is Cap still there, Edith?"

"David!"was the surprised answer "how are you and how is Hutch, dear?"

Sweet Edith, always kind and caring! Starsky could hardly resist to blurt out all his worry to this warm and gentle woman. But he knew he couldn't share his burden with her and said "I'm fine Edith. I'm sorry but I need to talk to capt'n Dobey. It's important!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but he's already gone to work. He should be there by now I guess"

"Thanks Edith" and with that Starsky hung up and dialed the familiar number of the precinct.

It took some time before he got connected with Dobey but finally he heard the booming voice of his superior. "Starsky! Why aren't you here and where is that partner of yours?"

" Wait a moment Cap" Starsky tried to stop the string of questions Dobey was about to ask " It's about Hutch…."

"What is it Starsky?" Dobey sounded a bit worried now and Starsky hesitated a moment not really sure what to say. " He won't answer the phone and I think I need to go to him and see how he is" It all came out in one breath and he waited with a thumping heart for the answer. Please, don't ask any further, he pleaded in silence. Please let me go to Hutch, please don't ask any more!

Dobey's voice softened even more. "How was he last night?"

Starsky shrugged not realizing Dobey couldn't see that. "Not good, Cap but would you be fine when your girl got murdered?" he asked with a little sarcasm. "I don't know how he is now and I need to see him. If and when things are alright I'll give you a call."

"That's okay, son" Dobey sounded worried now too. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, there is actually "Starsky sighed "My car is still at Gillian's place so I'll take a cab now but could you send someone for it? There's a spare key in my desk."

"Consider it done Starsky and good luck! If you need anything, or Hutch for that matter, just give me a call uh? Now go and take care of your partner!"

"Thanks Cap and I will" with that Starsky hung up to pick up the phone again and called for a taxi.

Thirty minutes later he was at his friend's place again. He looked at the windows of Hutch's apartment but saw no lights or any movement. With a deep sigh he opened the door and slowly climbed the stairs. Standing in front of his partner's apartment door he raised his hand to knock. He hesitated and lowered his hand. He never knocked on Hutch's door but didn't feel confident enough now to just go in! Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for what might happen he raised his hand again and knocked. He waited a few seconds but nothing happened. More urgent now he knocked again but no sound was heard inside the place. Starsky was really getting worried now and knocked again calling his partner's name at the same time! He heard nothing and finally he tried the door knob. The door wasn't locked and carefully he made his way inside. "Hutch, hey buddy you're home?" Silence met him and he walked further into the apartment. It was deadly quiet and Starsky felt the cold fingers of fear clawing at his heart. "Please Hutch" he whispered "you didn't do something really stupid, did you?" Slowly he went to the living room but no one was there. The bedroom was next but no Hutch there too! He opened the bathroom door. Empty! The kitchen is it then, he thought and made his way to the last room to be checked. When he looked around the half opened door his heart seemed to miss a beat! On the floor he saw Hutch, lying on his back, his arms spread wide and not moving a muscle! With two steps the brunet was with him and falling on his knees he yelled "Hutch!!!" His hand was shaking when he felt for a pulse and almost cried with relief when he found a steady heart beat. "Hutch, what have ya done buddy?" he asked, looking around the kitchen for any clues. The clues were all over the table and floor! Empty beer cans and some empty and half empty bottles were telling the sad story of the early morning in Hutch's apartment!

Knowing what so much alcohol could do to a body Starsky turned back to Hutch and started shaking him. "Come on Hutch, wake up!! Wake up buddy, please!"

A mumbled sound was all he heard and he shook Hutch some more pleading with the blond to wake up.

"What have ya done, blintz? Why didn't ya call me so we could have gotten drunk together, uh?" He kept talking hoping he could get through to the intoxicated man on the floor. When he noticed some more movement he took Hutch's face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over the cold cheek bones. "That's it partner, that's it! Open your eyes and look at me, look at me Hutch, come on!" He kept talking and encouraging the blond until he knew he was heard. Finally the man on the floor opened his eyes and groaned. Unfocussed pale blue eyes looked in Starsky's dark blue worried ones.

"That's it buddy, that's it!" Relieved Starsky looked at his friend and smiled. Thank god you're back he thought and said "Why didn't you wait for me to join the party?"

"Was no party" Hutch croaked out and closed his eyes again. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled and tried to sit up. "I need a drink!"

"I think you've had enough for the entire year, partner! Why don't I make us some strong coffee, uh?"

"Don't want coffee, want a drink"

"Let's talk about that when we got you off the floor, uh?" Starsky tried to calm his friend down but was not very successful.

Hutch wouldn't listen to reason. The alcohol was still working its way out of his system. In the back of his fuzzy mind he knew he didn't want to be sober, he knew there was a reason for his being drunk and he knew it wasn't a pleasant one! "Le'me alone" he slurred and turned his face away from the brunet.

Not in the least impressed Starsky shook Hutch again and said in a stern voice: "No way buddy! You gotta wake up and get sober or I'll have to take you to the hospital and let them do the job, you hear?"

"Don't wanna be sober" The blond said, then turned to his side and started vomiting.

"T'riffic, that's all we need" Starsky swore under his breath and almost started gagging himself at the smell that hit his nostrils! "Come on you big lug, let's get you off the floor and into the bathroom!"

He put his arm around Hutch's shoulders and tried to sit him up but the big blond refused to cooperate and it took Starsky some time and trouble to get his friend in a sitting position. Wiping the sweat of his forehead he kneeled besides the intoxicated man and threatened " If you're not going to help me, I swear Hutch, I'm gonna call for an ambulance and let the paramedics do this, you hear? I mean it Hutch! Come on and get on your feet!"

"Alright, alright. No need to shout" Hutch finally answered and made a feeble attempt to get to his feet.

"Too tired" he mumbled and fell back right in the arms of his partner!

"Oh no, my friend" Starsky yelled " no lying on the floor anymore!" He crouched in front of Hutch and instructed " Arms around my neck and up we go!"

He took both of Hutch's arms and put them around his neck. Then he put his own arms under Hutch's and rose to his feet taking the big blond with him. It wasn't easy and they almost fell back but after a few precarious moments he had the swaying cop standing up!

"That's it, Blondie! Now start walking with me so I can get you in the shower to clean and sober you up a bit!"

Slowly they made their way to the bathroom. Hutch just followed his friend with his eyes closed and threatening to fall more than once but Starsky held on, never letting his burden make a dive to the hard, cold floor again.

When they finally reached their destination Starsky turned the shower on and unceremoniously pushed Hutch under the cold running water!

"Aaaahhh!!" Hutch screamed "That's cold!" He tried to get away from the water but was held back by his partner who knew nothing better to do than step in the shower stall with his friend to keep him there!

"Serves you right" Starsky scolded him "Drinking that much could have killed you, egghead! But I'll have mercy on you" he fondly added " Come here and get undressed so you can have a proper shower and get clean again."

He turned off the water and helped Hutch out of the tub. Then he started to unbutton his friend's wet shirt but Hutch slapped his hands away "I can do that myself" and with cold, shaking fingers he tried to finish the difficult task of unbuttoning his shirt. " God, I feel sick" he mumbled still battling the buttons.

"You're gonna throw up again?" Starsky looked at him and was about to help his partner to the toilet but Hutch shook his head. "Wow, shouldn't do that" he groaned and pulled the half unbuttoned shirt over his head. That movement made him almost fall over and Starsky grabbed his arm to steady him.

"You really are a mess, buddy" he said " if you're sure you can manage I'm going to make us some coffee and get out of these wet clothes myself"

He turned on the hot water for Hutch and waited till his partner finished undressing.

"Do you mind?" the blond asked while trying to get his soaking wet jeans over his hips.

"No time for modesty now, blintz! I wanna be sure you won't fall flat on your face again"

" 'm not gonna fall" was the mumbled reply.

"Are you sure?" Starsky looked dubiously at his struggling friend.

"Yes, I'm sure! Please let me take a shower on my own. I did that since I was about eight years old or so"

" 'Kay then" Starsky sighed not quite sure that Hutch was going to manage on his own "but I'll leave the door open! Call me if you need me" and with that he turned and left the bathroom.

First things first he thought and went looking for dry clothes in Hutch's bedroom. They always kept spare clothes at the other's place just in case. He soon found what he was looking for and with a relieved sigh he wiggled out of his wet clothes and changed into dry ones. Then he went to the kitchen to make coffee and clean up the floor! All the time he was busy he kept one ear at the sounds in the bathroom. Hutch seemed to be alright for the moment but Starsky knew that would change when they started talking about what had happened! He knew Hutch was angry and hurt but he hoped and prayed he could make the big blond understand why he had done what he had done!

While he was clearing the table and the floor from the empty cans and bottles he heard Hutch turn off the shower. Well Davey boy, he thought, it's show time. Make your story good and convincing or lose the best friend you've ever had or ever will have!

He picked up the plastic bag with the empty cans and bottles and put it in a corner, then he turned to face a bleary eyed and thoroughly miserable Hutch, dressed in his orange bathrobe.

"Come and sit down before you fall over" he said "I'll bring you coffee"

He poured two mugs with the hot brew and placed them on the table. Hutch hadn't moved an inch, he just stood there and looked at Starsky as if he had to decide what to do with him!

"Sit down, Hutch!"Starsky demanded and slowly the blond came to the table took a chair and sat down. He still hadn't said a word and the brunet started to feel uneasy under his friend's gaze!

He took a chair himself and sat down. Staring back at his friend he picked up his mug and took a sip from his coffee.

To his surprise Hutch started to speak first. "We need to talk" he said and Starsky nodded. "Yes, we do"

"Why?"was all his friend asked but Starsky understood what he meant.

"I didn't want you to be hurt" was all he managed to say. He was scared but he knew they had to talk about it and he went on "I didn't want to see you hurt and I thought if I gave her money to leave she would go and you would never know what she was! You would still have good memories of the time with her and they wouldn't be poisoned by the truth. I guess I didn't realize how much she loved you"

He stared at his hands around his coffee mug and waited for the verdict.

Hutch stared at his partner, not knowing what to do. Oh he knew the brunet had meant well and never would have expected this outcome but it hurt so bad to know his Gillian had been lying all the time and although he knew it wasn't fair, he partly blamed his partner for her death! Why didn't you tell _me_, he thought but he knew why!

"You wanted to protect me and she died because of that" he didn't realize he had spoken the words out loud until he heard Starsky say "Yes and you'll never know how much I regret that."

"I need a drink!"Hutch said and stood up to get a beer from the refrigerator.

"No, you don't" came the answer. It made him very mad all of a sudden and he yelled "What do you know? You killed Gillian and you won't let me have a drink?"

Shocked by his own words he fell back on his chair and let his head fall on his arms on the table. A quiet sob escaped him and he closed his eyes as if he wanted to shut out the entire world but most of all the hurt expression on his best friend's face! He was so tired and felt sick, he couldn't deal with all this now.

"Come on" he heard Starsky say, his voice soft and sad "You need some sleep. Go to bed Hutch and when you wake up we'll talk again"

He nodded in his arms and tried to stand but felt too weak and tired so he stayed where he was. He could just as well sleep here and now he thought. "Come on buddy, I'll help you" he heard his partner say and a hand tugged at his arm. Reluctantly he rose from his chair and let himself be led to his bed. Exhausted he fell on the soft mattress still wearing his bathrobe, turned on his side and curled up like a ball. He was tucked in like a child and was grateful for it!

Starsky looked at the still figure on the bed and smiled sadly "Try to sleep Hutch, I'll stay and wait till you wake up. Call me if you need anything" With an almost tender gesture he brushed his fingers through the blond hair and left the room.

Hutch heard the door close with a soft click and suddenly he felt alone. He opened his mouth to call Starsky but changed his mind immediately. _Not now Kenny, later is soon enough! Try to sleep like the man said_ and with that thought he felt himself slip away into a restless slumber.

Starsky walked slowly back to the kitchen and looked through the window, coffee in his hands. His thoughts were running wild and he didn't know how to stop them! He kept seeing Gillian's dead body and the devastated look on his partner's face when he realized she was dead. He still felt Hutch cling to him, crying and lost and not understanding. Suddenly he felt tired and made his way to the couch. _Maybe I should try to sleep a bit too. It's gonna be a long day ….._ He stretched out on the couch and waited for sleep to come but his thoughts went on like a merry-go-round. _God Hutch, what have I done! How could I have been so stupid! I never saw this outcome, you gotta believe me, I never wanted her dead, never! Stop it Davey! This ain't gonna work, you have to try to sleep! You can tell him later._

He woke up with a jolt and tried to remember why. The apartment was silent but there it was again, a soft whimpering and suddenly he knew. Hutch! He almost jumped from the couch and hurried to the blond who seemed to have a very nasty dream. Sitting on the edge of the bed he shook Hutch and said "wake up, buddy! You're having a nightmare, come on Blintz, wake up!"

With some difficulty Hutch opened his eyes. "Starsk?" he whispered.

"Yeah buddy, it's me. Are you awake now?"

A tiny nod answered his question and Starsky waited for Hutch to come to his senses a bit more. It didn't take that long before his partner turned and looked at him. "Is it true?" he asked "Is Gillian dead?"

Not able to speak Starsky nodded and waited for more questions.

"So it wasn't a dream" It was no question and Starsky kept silent.

Lying on his back and staring at the ceiling Hutch went on. "I don't understand what happened I guess. Was she a hooker?"

That was a question and Starsky answered "Yes buddy, she was. But she wanted to get out and stay with you but Grossman didn't take it too well and killed her.'

Hutch nodded again and kept staring at the ceiling. "So it wasn't a dream" he mumbled again and closed his eyes. A silent tear escaped and he let it slide down without wiping it away. He felt Starsky's finger touching his cheek to catch the tear and he let himself fall with that lonely tear and cried. He was caught by his partner like he knew he would and let himself be embraced and comforted by the only one who could do that!

Starsky held Hutch in his arms and let him cry like he had done the day before. Lying side-by-side with the grieving blond who had his face buried in Starsky's shirt, he kept his arms tight around the shaking body. "Let it all out, buddy" he whispered the same words as the day before and rested his chin on the blond head. He felt his eyes sting and a tear escape. His heart ached for the man beside him and he vowed to do everything in his power to make him smile again someday! He knew it would take a while but he could wait and until that day he'd be there for his friend.

After a while Hutch calmed down but stayed where he was, his wet face still buried in Starsky's shirt. He was not ready yet to leave comforting embrace and face the outside world.

Starsky shifted a bit so he could see Hutch's face and saw the sad, opened eyes. "Hey buddy" he said "are you feeling a bit better now?"

Hutch looked at him from his shelter and sighed. He closed his eyes and nodded. Starsky smiled "Okay, what do you think about some coffee and food, huh?"

A shake of the blond head told him enough. "Not yet, huh? Some more sleep then?"

Another shake and a soft whisper this time "No, just lying here please"

"Not ready for the real world yet, are you?" Starsky smiled "That's okay Blintz, as long as you need babe, as long as you need."

They stayed close together on the bed for a long time. Hutch wouldn't leave his safe haven and Starsky wouldn't let him go before he was ready.

It was late afternoon when Hutch woke up from a peaceful slumber and yawned. He heard a soft snoring and felt the vibrations under his cheek. When he looked and noticed he'd used Starsky as a pillow, he smiled. The brunet was still sleeping soundly so Hutch could take a good, undisturbed look at his partner. _My partner, my brother, I could never be angry at you for protecting me, Starsk! No matter the outcome, you just didn't want me to get hurt, did you?_

Starsky stirred in his sleep as if he had heard Hutch's thoughts and slowly his eyes opened to see his friend's pale blue ones fixated on him.

"Hutch, you okay?"

The blond didn't answer and Starsky asked again "Buddy, are you alright?"

This time Hutch nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay Starsk. How are you?"

That question surprised Starsky and for a moment he didn't know what to say.

Staring at his partner he smiled a small smile and finally said "I think I am okay too buddy"

"I'm not angry at you Starsk" said the soft voice of his friend.

"Well, you should! I made a horrible mistake and now she's dead!"

"Yes but you didn't kill her! I'm sorry I said that." Hutch sounded so sad and guilty that Starsky had to swallow hard to get the lump out of his throat.

"Aw buddy, please don't say that! I did not kill her but I feel guilty nevertheless! I shouldn't have interfered like that, then this never would have happened. I'm sorry Hutch, I'm so sorry!"

"Starsk?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't I see what she really was?"

Starsky smiled sadly and answered "Maybe because you loved her and maybe because she loved you too! Maybe love really clouds the vision and you just saw what you wanted to see. A sweet, beautiful woman who wanted to be with you and was prepared to leave everything behind to stay with you!"

"Yeah maybe" came the sleepy reply.

"You're gonna sleep again, Blintz?" Starsky asked.

"No, just lie here for a bit"

"Shouldn't you eat something first?" Starsky was hungry himself and secretly hoped Hutch was too!

"Hmmmm?"

"Eat something, blondie! You haven't eaten since yesterday"

"No……yeah maybe"

"Good" satisfied with the progress Starsky made an attempt to leave the bed but Hutch held him back.

" I'm not mad at you Starsk! Do you believe me?"

"Yes Hutch, I do believe you but I'm still mad at me for doing what I did!" he couldn't let himself off the hook that easily.

"Don't be, Starsk! I know what you tried to do and why and I love you for that! And if you ever tell this to anybody I'll deny it!"

Starsky laughed and said "I won't, I promise! Now come on and get out of bed! We're gonna eat something and play monopoly till we're sick of it."

"You wanna be beaten again?"

"No chance this time buddy, this game is mine now"

"Yeah, right" Hutch chuckled and followed his partner to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
